ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Akhil100/Round 2 Results
Hey again. It's your favorite user, Akhil100, here to show you guys the results of Round 2 of Alien of the World (crowd cheers). Let's see those battles. Group 1 'Wildmutt versus Diamondhead' Wildmutt: (speaks in Vulpinmancer language) Diamondhead: I'm not sure what you said, but.... He is cut off by Wildmutt tackling him to the ground. Wildmutt jumps on top of Diamondhead and opens his mouth to bit Diamondhead. Diamondhead: Hey, I was not ready! He shoots diamond shards at Wildmutt who jumps off of Diamondhead to dodge the attack. Wildmutt: (speaks in Vulpinmancer language again) Diamondhead: I'm not quite sure of what you're saying. Diamondhead raises his hand and three huge shards appear above Wildmutt (like what happened in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2). He lowers his hand and the shards comes down on Wildmutt. Wildmutt gets trapped under the shards. Diamondhead: I guess I win.... A green flash covers Wildmutt. A red, large version of Wildmutt then appears where Wildmutt was standing and easily pushes away the shards. Wildmutt: Ultimate Wildmutt! Diamondhead: You can speak!? Ultimate Wildmutt: I can do more than that! He charges Diamondhead on to a wall. Diamondhead gets up and shoots diamond shards at Ultimate Wildmutt who easily hits it away with his tail. Ultimate Wildmutt: Try this one! He roars which Diamondhead could barely resist. But, Diamondhead gets a grip and creates the three huge shards again. Ultimate Wildmutt: Oh no! Not again! The comes down on Ultimate Wildmutt who is left unconcious due to all the damage he took. Diamondhead wins! 'Upchuck versus Benvicktor' Upchuck: I'm gonna eat you up, then spit you out and then eat you again! Benvicktor: By the calculation of your personality and the grammar of modern English, that doesn't make any sense. Upchuck: It doesn't have to, genius! Benvicktor shoots electic beams at Upchuck who eats them. He shoots more electrical beams which are all eaten by Upchuck. Upchuck then spits out several electric-themed green enrgy balls back at Benvicktor. Upchuck: Ha, take that! Benvicktor shoots a large beam of electricity at Upchuck who also swallows it. Upchuck then sends out a huge beam of energy at Benvicktor who is blasted off by the power but holds on with the help of his magnetic feet. Upchuck: Oh man! I can't take any more of those.... (lets out a burp) Benvicktor shoots another large beam of electricity at Upchuck. But this time, Upchuck fails to swallow it and is blasted off. Benvicktor shoots a ray of electricity at Upchuck who manages to roll out of the way but is hit by another ray which knocks him out. Benvicktor wins! ''' Eatle versus Chromastone '''Chromastone: Why are you called "Eatle"? I mean, the e''at'' part makes sense but what about the "tle" part? Is it from "beetle"? Eatle: Let me show you! Eatle eats some rocks and shoots a green laser beam from his fin. Chromastone absorbs the beam and sents out on his ultra-violet rays at Eatle who is hit by the ray. Chromastone: I thought you could eat energy like Upchuck? Eatle: I'm not a Gourmand like him. So, I can't. Chromastone fires another beam at Eatle but he manages to withstand this one. He eats some rocks and shoots another beam but is also absorbed by Chromastone. Eatle: My energy beams won't effect you. So, I have to rely on my physical strength. Chromastone: Your physical strength? Eatle charges at Chromastone and tackles him. Chromastone is send flying but he uses his flying ability to balance. Eatle charges at Chromastone again and tries to scratch him with his claw. But Chromastone shoots a huge beam of energy and sends Eatle flying. Chromastone wins! ' 'Echo Echo vs AmpFibain Echo Echo duplicates into several copies and surrounds AmpFibian. Echo Echo: Everyone ready? On the count of 3.... AmpFibian: What are you guys up to? Echo Echo: 2....3....1....3....WALL OF SOUND! All the Echo Echo copies scream at once which almost causes AmpFibian to faint. AmpFibian: I think I'm going to faint.... He sends out several blue electical rays in all directions and knocks out every Echo Echoes except one. It absorb the knocked out ones into its own body. Echo Echo: You like the color blue, right? Then why don't you try this..... Echo Echo slams his Ultimatrix symbol and four spikes grow on it. Echo Echo's body soon changes into taller, blue colored one. Echo Echo: Ultimate Echo Echo! AmpFibian: Why is your voice more human-like all of a sudden? Ultimate Echo Echo: You like my voice? How 'bout this? He picks two Sonic Discs from his shoulders and throws them at AmpFibian. The Sonic Discs suddenly duplicates themselves and surrounds AmpFibian. Ultimate Echo Echo: This hurts you more than it hurts me, or is it the other way around? Anyways, SONIC DOOM.... All of the Sonic Discs suddenly starts to project super sonic sound waves which knocks out AmpFibian. Ultimate Echo Echo: I might have to call the Wall of Sound as Echo Chamber. That sounds more cool! \ Echo Echo/ Ultimate Echo Echo wins! Category:Blog posts